


That wasn't what Uma had wanted

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 27, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma had to get to the port.Uma needed to know that her crew was okay.Mal, in her dragon form, was flying over Auradon destroying everything. Maleficent was controlling her daughter.Uma needed to know that the children were okay.Uma had to get to the port.They needed her.They were calling out her name.Scared.Desperate.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	That wasn't what Uma had wanted

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.
> 
> This happens in the same story of "[I wish...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866093)"

That wasn’t what Uma had wanted. That wasn’t what she had wanted for her kids. Uma had wanted to free them. She had wanted to destroy a prison and for the people of Auradon to see the consequences of their selfish actions. Uma had wanted freedom for all descendants.

Not that…

“Uma!”

She felt Harry's strong fingers close on her arm for a second before she was thrown to the ground. Mal, in her dragon form, was flying over them and setting everything on fire.

“My crew.” Uma let go of him and crawled towards the port “They-”

Harry held her up again. Another explosion made her press against him. Harry had never used his strength against her. Gods. He was incredibly strong. Not inhumanly strong like Gil, but he was close. Very close. Harry hugged her around the waist and lifted her into the air to spin her around. He became a wall between the fire and her. Harry growled against her neck and clung to her body. Mal flew farther away from them and Harry released her, falling to his knees. Uma helped him take off his jacket.

“I'm fine.” He responded quickly.

His shirt was burned. But it hadn't reached his skin. It was only red, but he would survive.

“You must be careful.” Harry looked at her with the only kind of anger he could ever have at her. When she didn't take care of herself and when she put herself in danger.

But Uma let go of him, determined to get to the port. Quicky. There wasn’t time.

The villains were attacking. The Maleficent group at least. And she was controlling the mind of her daughter to generate chaos, the Evil Queen had poisoned some people, among them Evie. Jafar had figured out how to turn Jay into a genius and he was using him against Auradon and Cruella de Vil was in his demonic car attacking anyone who appeared nearby, throwing explosives wherever her cruel laugh came from. She seemed mainly hell-bent on attacking Carlos.

Uma ran to the port. There wasn’t time. She had her pinky hooked on Harry's hook. She couldn’t wait any longer. Her crew needed her. The-

The screams.

Children and adolescents.

Everyone was yelling her name.

They were calling for _her_.

Her necklace glowed brightly. Uma let go of Harry's hook when she reached the harbor. Harry bumped into her back from stopping so abruptly. Uma could feel how he was attached to her.

Lost Revenge was sinking.

“No…” Uma whispered “No, please… No…”

Huge tentacles were tearing apart their ship.

“Uma!” 

Gil was on the other side of the harbor.

Around him were the entire crew and some children. The elders were protecting the kids, helping them get to shore. Uma wanted to move in their direction but was afraid to attract her mother's attention. Harry immediately reacted and gestured for the crew to move.

“To the castle.” Harry's voice sounded like a whisper, but surely he was giving clear orders to the crew.

Uma looked at the only piece of the Isle of the Lost that had been her home. The only sacred and special place she had. At that time, Lost Revenge was a floating stick being destroyed and sinking. Her mother's laugh, the one that sought blood and death and reached her core. Uma remembered when she was a child, floating in the basement of her home, where her mother used to pass most of her time. Uma was floating in a pot while her mother threatened to sink her. Uma remembered how she clung to the edges of the pot, as the tentacles pushed her and threatened to knock her over. Uma knew she would fall and drown, like other times. 

Her mother was laughing like that now.

Harry's hand closed on her wrist and helped her move. Uma was a zombie. A shell that was completely emptied to make room for anger. Uma felt that she stopped feeling anything but hatred. Drop by drop.

Mal flew over the harbor and burned the buildings around them. She and Harry had come to an alley hidden by a false ceiling.

Drop by drop.

“She joined Maleficent…” Uma looked at Harry “My mother isn’t attacking Triton and his kingdom. But our ship, my crew.”

“Darling...” Harry took her face “We should go. We must get our people to safety.”

“I must kill her.” Uma looked in the direction of the sea. “I must make her pay for threatening what is mine.”

“Uma.” Harry took her chin, his eyes blazing in pure crimson. “Your priorities.”

Her priorities were...

…were her crew.

Her priority was Harry.

He wasn’t safe there.

Her crew wasn’t safe.

…Even she wasn't safe there.

Uma nodded.

“But I'll make her pay,” Uma warned Harry.

She said it as a declaration of war.

A promise.

“I expected no less from you, Captain.” Harry kissed her hand.

They temporarily retreated.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you know that today I was robbed on the bus while I was going to work. My cell phone, my wallet, everything. I want to thank you for your support. I didn't want this stumble to ruin this fictober.
> 
> After all, it's thanks to some of you that after a horrible day (where my boss threatened to charge me for my phone plan if I didn't do miracles to get a new cell phone) I was able to smile and feel less adrift.
> 
> I've always felt that being a writer is being on a lonely island, throwing bottles into the ocean, hoping to reach someone with my words. And every comment and support from you has been wonderful bottles coming back to me, with perfect messages that make me feel like I'm not alone. And for that, thank you.
> 
> I promise you that I won't fail to fulfill this fictober. More than ever, I owe it to you.


End file.
